Radiation therapy is one of the conventional means of treating tumour. In radiation therapy, a radiation range of rays must be limited. The radiation range of rays may be called a radiation field, which makes the rays only kill a tumour tissue and try to protect normal tissues around the tumour tissue. Currently, a multi-leaf collimator (MLC) may be used to control the radiation field of rays so as to achieve a precise treatment.
The multi-leaf collimator is an important component of a radiotherapy apparatus and may be installed in a treatment machine head of the radiotherapy apparatus. Main components of the multi-leaf collimator may include two symmetrically-distributed sets of leaves. Each of the leaves may be driven by a separate motor, respectively, thereby forming different radiation fields.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.